A Devilish Duo: The Forbidden Love of Misao and Satania
by Thisizaraisu
Summary: Misao has to transfer to a new high school, and a chance encounter with a certain demon turns into a budding romance. But what will the families think? In-progress. Rated T for minor language and suggestive themes. WARNING: Out-of-Character Misao in the early chapters.
1. Stares on the Stairs

**_A/N: Hey guys! It's been a little while since I actually wrote anything, but I have a few ideas set up for future fics. College has just been beating me over the head with things to do, but I do want to give all of these ideas the time of day at some point. Let's start with the one I'm the most excited about._**

**_Lucky Star has been one of my favorite anime series for months now, and recently I've enjoyed Gabriel DropOut. Since then I've been thinking of ways I can bring these two anime together, but a lot of what came to mind didn't really produce an idea for a full-fledged story, especially because the two series are both so different._**

**_Then it hit me._**

**_I'm not going to go into too much detail on what you can expect from this fic, just sit back and enjoy!_**

**_Also, side note, this is my first time writing in a first-person point of view. It's highly unlikely that this is perfect, so please feel free to leave criticisms and suggestions!_**

* * *

**C****urrent POV: Misao**

It had been three months since _that _day. It was April 13th, the first day of classes at my new school, and my fifth day away from Saitama.

It was also the day I met _her_.

My father had acted in typical fashion by waiting until the very last minute to tell me that his job was being transferred to a new office. An office two hours away from Saitama, no less. As a result, I had to spend most of the time I had left packing instead of saying my goodbyes. Obviously I couldn't leave Hiiragi and Ayano behind without one last outing, but all of my other friends were going to walk into Ryōō High School today wondering where the hell I was.

I'd never felt lonelier than I did that morning, walking to school all by myself for the first time in years. I had always at least had Ayano by my side, but now I was in a completely new environment where I didn't know anybody within a 100-kilometer radius. Sure, I had been texting Hiiragi all morning but it didn't do much to fill the void in my heart. I missed her, I missed Ayano, I even missed the damn chibi. All I could think about was how much I wanted just one more day in Saitama so I could see everyone else one last time.

The school's layout didn't appear to be too different from Ryōō High's, but walking through the sea of new faces was absolutely terrifying. It took every ounce of self-control for me not to barricade myself in the women's room, and I probably would have done so if I didn't hear my name called to the principal's office. It didn't do much for my self-confidence that many of the faces that surrounded me quickly adopted confused expressions upon hearing my name over the PA system. Any sliver of hope I had of finding someone I knew in this school faded instantly.

I was in no rush to make my way up the stairs to the principal's office. I knew I wasn't in trouble, I had only been in the school for seven minutes and I certainly didn't remember breaking any rules. The problem was that the melancholy I was experiencing weighed me down like I was Sisyphus, forced to take the boulder up the stairs with me. After a few minutes of trudging and attracting curious stares from my future classmates, I was in front of the office door and hesitated to push it open.

When I stepped inside, I raised my head and found myself making eye contact with another girl. One glance into her auburn eyes told me that she had been expecting me.

"Hello, Kusakabe-san! I'm the class president Machiko, but you can just call me Prez! I've been asked to show you around the school today."

In that moment, the principal's office was occupied by two completely different mindsets. While I was entirely somber with dark clouds looming over my head, I felt like I was talking to the personification of optimism. Her eyes shone brightly and she seemed genuinely excited to be giving a tour, despite probably having done so many times before.

"Th-Thank you. You can just call me Misao, I prefer not to be formal unless I have to," I half-heartedly chuckled in response. I was wearing my depression on my sleeves, but fortunately the Prez decided not to draw attention to it.

The tour went easily enough. Upon further inspection the layout was nearly identical to that of Ryōō, so at least I wouldn't have too much trouble finding my way around the place. I even produced my first genuine smile in the new school when Machiko talked about the track and field team. At the very least I could keep up with my hobbies here. Sadly, I was quickly thrown back into loneliness when the Prez had to abruptly wrap up the tour and deal with something in a junior classroom. I think she said something about a "circle of male students praying to a pair of panties?"

Regardless of what was actually happening in that classroom, I was back at the principal office's door, standing alone once again. At that point it was about time for lunch, so I figured I would make my way to the cafeteria and at least see if this school had any tasty stuff to offer. As I walked towards the staircase, I raised my head to the heavens and did something I hadn't done in quite some time: I prayed.

"Hello, God... It's me, Misao.

I know we haven't talked in a while... it's been years, even. But I really could use a hand here. I'm surrounded by people I don't know, and I don't have Ayano here to help me socialize. Can you just... help me find one friend? Just one person in this huge school that I can -"

And then I fell. As my eyes were locked onto the ceiling, I had completely forgotten just how close to the staircase I actually was. Luckily my pain tolerance is incredibly high so I wasn't too worried about any injuries I would sustain. However, I couldn't say the same for the girl I had crashed into at the foot of the steps. Without any hesitation, I sprang to my feet and bowed in her direction to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I just fell and I didn't see -"

"Foolish human scum!"

That was... definitely not the response I was expecting. I looked up to gaze into the pink eyes of this red-haired girl, and I noticed a number of things that surprised me. The first and most jarring was her hairpin, in the shape of a black bat. The hairpin matched her personality perfectly; she spoke to me like she was a literal demon or something. But another look into those eyes showed me something else: in spite of her angered voice, there were tears glimmering on their edges.

If there was ever a brief moment in time that I wanted to drop out of school, that was it. Looking back on it I'm really happy that I didn't, but I was worried that I had just ruined my chance to make any friends at this place. I had only been there for a few hours and I had already made someone cry, and it wasn't even intentionally this time.

Luckily she worked through the sadness and continued the conversation in the only way she knew how.

"I am the great archdemon and future queen of Hell, Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa! Your carelessness has caused me to drop my delicious lunch!" She pointed to a spot on the floor that now had two large onigiri on top of it. "As penance for your crimes, you will kneel before me and eat this soiled food off of the ground, without the use of your hands! You will know your place, peon!"

Her laughter became increasingly ominous as the seconds passed, but I couldn't help but find it endearing despite her intentions. I still can't quite put my finger on it, but I felt like I saw part of myself in this girl, although taken to a much more maniacal extreme. I couldn't resist joining her in her laughter, but as I began my uproar her cackling quickly subsided.

"Hey, why are you laughing?! I am the future ruler of Hell! You must do as I say! Eat those onigiri at once!"

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that, _Queen__ Satanichia_," I uttered with one last chuckle as I wiped a tear of joy from my own eye. "It's _way _past the three-second rule. I do owe you for messing up your lunch though, so do you wanna come with me to the cafeteria? I'll buy you whatever you want."

Her look of annoyance was replaced with a small blush. Later on I would learn that this was only the second time anyone had actually asked her to eat lunch with them.

"Uh... No, that's okay. I still have something else I can eat." She reached over to the foot of the stairs and picked up a small package of melon bread. "See? It's my favorite. The... the food at the cafeteria pales in comparison to the melon bread enjoyed by the great Satania!" She burst into another round of raucous laughter, but I didn't have the opportunity to join her this time because as she threw her head back, the package suddenly vanished from her hands. A look over her shoulder revealed to both of us that a white dog had snapped it up and ran off with the melon bread in his mouth.

"Noooooo, not _again!"_ Satania sat herself down onto the bottom stair once again, this time burying her face into her hands.

_"I have to make things right,"_ I thought to myself. And as one of Ryōō High's greatest sprinters of all time, there was only one thing I could think of that would fix this. Without a second thought, I took off after the mutt.

Within seconds, I took a right turn down the hallway and found the dog straight ahead. As I began to close the gap, he started to take much sharper turns, leaving me guessing which direction he was heading for on multiple occasions. After several minutes of chasing this beast, I was almost close enough to pluck the melon bread right out of his jaws. The problem was that I was completely out of stamina, so I did the only thing I could do and tackled the mutt to the floor. After wrestling with him for a bit, I came away with the package, as well as a few teeth marks in my arms.

I slowly returned to the staircase to find that Satania was still seated there, sobbing into the palms of her hands. It was as if she hadn't noticed I had left. Out of breath and panting, I plopped down and took a seat next to her, placing the deformed melon bread into her lap.

"Here... this... belongs to you..."

Satania finally raised her head to look in my direction. Maybe it was just the residue of tears, but her eyes were absolutely shimmering. I felt my heart skip a beat as her bright pink eyes stared into my own, and I felt as though my soul was being gazed into.

"Thank you... I suppose you deserve a promotion from 'foolish human scum,' huh?"

As much as both of us attempted to stifle our laughter, we couldn't help but let loose. Her genuine laughter was incredibly charming. I could have listened to it for hours had the bell not rang to signal the end of the lunch period.

* * *

**_A/N: And there's Chapter 1!_**

**_Unlike my last crossover story where I went for more of a "stream-of-consciousness" style, I have most of the major story beats planned out for this one. I feel a lot more confident in this one already._**

**_I'm certainly aware that Misao is rather out-of-character here, but I promise that she'll be back to her usual self in future chapters, so look forward to that!_**

**_That's really about it for this one, so stay tuned for Chapter 2! Again, feel free to post your criticisms, your suggestions, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you wanna see later on, etc. GlassCannon out!_**


	2. Rainy Day Revenge

**A/N: I don't have much to say before this chapter, just keep in mind that the point of view will change from chapter to chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Current POV: Satania**

I never paid attention in class, so the fact that I had spaced out for the rest of the day wasn't necessarily surprising. But this time, the _reason _I wasn't paying attention was completely different.

Normally, I don't listen simply because I don't want to. I'm going to inherit complete control over all of Hell one day, and there's nothing I can learn in the human world that would prepare me for that. I only go to school at this point because my father asks it of me, and I didn't want my stipends to start dropping again.

But while I was spacing out on that first day of classes, I wasn't thinking of evil deeds or global conquest as I usually do. This time, my mind was completely occupied by one girl. A _human_ girl! What would my family think if they found out I was associating with these lesser life forms?!

I couldn't help myself though, because she had just done the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.

She could have just walked with me to the cafeteria and bought me some spicy udon. She could have just told me to buy another package of melon bread. She could have just laughed at me and walked away... like most humans do.

But she ran that stupid dog down and got my bread back. And even though it was completely crumbled by the time she gave it back to me, it was the sweetest thing I ever tasted. It was that taste of something I had secretly longed for ever since I came to the human world: friendship.

Before I knew it, I felt a tap on my shoulder, jolting me out of my train of thought. I turned to my right and that goddamned cat-like grin startled me right out of my chair.

"R-Raphiel!" I instinctively raised my arms to protect my face, preparing for her worst.

"Satania-san, the bell rang ten minutes ago! We can go home now."

It would be an understatement to say that I was surprised by this information. Normally around 14:05, Glasses-Senpai would order me to stand out in the hallway and I would just watch the clock until school was done for the day. Today must have been different because my daydreaming didn't end with my usual round of evil laughter. I was too distracted by the warm feeling in my chest to think of world domination.

Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed my backpack and jogged towards the door. In hindsight, I should have known something was up when I looked back and saw that Raphiel was standing still, the obnoxious grin not leaving her face. I didn't have much time to react as I felt my face press against something stretchy as I began to cross the door frame. In an instant I was flipped over on my back, landing flat on the hard tile floor below. I slowly rose to my feet just in time to see Raphiel taking down the plastic wrap, trying her hardest to stifle her laughter.

"Oh dear Satania-san, I really should remove this before someone else gets hurt!"

"You god-damned demon! Why am I the only one that you torture like this?!"

"Because you make it so easy!"

It was definitely true, I've always been the naive one of the group. Still, that didn't make Raphiel's reasoning seem any more justifiable.

I tried my best to put my foot down once and for all before quickly limping my way to the nurse's office.

"Forget this! I'm tired of being your toy, Raphiel! I don't need to put up with this abuse anymore! I'm leaving, and don't try to follow me!"

As I turned around and began my trek to the infirmary, I could clearly hear her giggling into the palm of her hand.

"She'll be back tomorrow, and she'll act like nothing happened. Same as every day."

It hurt because I knew that she was right.

* * *

About fifteen minutes had passed since I finally laid down in the nurse's office. In that time, I had broken down into tears. It seemed that I was crying at least once a day at this point, for many different reasons.

Today's reason for crying was the third-most common occurrence, just behind having my melon bread stolen and being forced to stand out in the hallway. Ever since I met Raphiel, I've been victimized by her pranks. At first I thought it was because I'm a demon and she wanted to wipe me off the face of the Earth. But over time I began to discover that this is just who she was. Raphiel is a complete sadist, and as a result it's been equal parts fortune and misfortune being her friend.

But I wasn't crying because of the pain. It was because I knew that even if I wanted to cut ties with her and rid myself of the abuse, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Gabriel, Vignette and Raphiel were my only friends at this point, in this cursed world of over 7 billion people. I didn't want to lose any of the three friendships I worked so hard to earn.

This quandary left me sobbing into my hands so loudly that I didn't hear her footsteps.

"Satanichia? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I've been friends with a pair of angels for a while now, so I'm not putting it lightly when I say it felt like Misao was sent from heaven to be with me in that moment. As I gazed upon her through my clouded eyes, she appeared to be surrounded by an angelic light, warming my very soul as she approached my bed and sat in the chair next to me. It took a few minutes for me to shut down the waterworks, but it was certainly easier now that I couldn't stop smiling.

"I-It's you... What are you doing here so late after school?"

"Well, I _was _here for track and field tryouts, but then it started raining so they moved them to tomorrow. But I could ask _you_ the same question! Tell me what's wrong, I wanna see if I can help."

Nothing had ever reassured me the way that Misao's fanged smile did that day. I finally felt like I had someone that I could confide in. "Well, it all started about a year ago..."

* * *

"That's definitely a lot to put up with... she really broke into your house?!"

"Yeah, and that was one of the few times where she _didn't _cause me physical pain..."

"I definitely understand what you mean though. Back in Saitama I only had two really close friends, and it would have killed me if I lost either of them. I had to put up with Ayano dating my brother and everything, just to keep the friendship intact!"

"So you don't think I should stop being friends with her?"

"It'll only hurt you even more if you do. After all, it's not like she wishes any ill will towards you. Some people just take their jokes way too far."

"I guess that's true..." I released a heavy sigh as it began to look like tomorrow was just going to be more of the same.

"Although, there is _one _thing we can do to make this situation better." I had to mentally retract my sigh as a malicious smirk made its way across Misao's face.

"What's that?"

"We need to fight fire with fire." I could tell Misao had something in mind, but I still had no idea what she was implying as her fanged grin grew wider.

"You want me to fight her with fire? Burn her house down maybe?"

"Whaaaat?!" Misao quickly broke into another laughing fit upon my response, probably not realizing how confused I was. "No, Satanichia, I'm talking about a prank war. She needs to know that you're not gonna take these pranks lying down anymore. If she's gonna keep messing with you, you need her to remember that you can give as good as you get."

To be honest this thought _had _crossed my mind once before, but since Raphiel was always one step ahead of me I didn't want to risk making things even worse for myself. But maybe now that I had someone working with me, maybe it had a chance of working. It's like what my father told my mother when he adopted that chimera without her permission: two heads are better than one.

"Let's do it!"

"Alright! Satanichia, with my help, Raphiel's gonna have to think twice before pranking you ever again!"

As much as I loved being called by my birth name, I was already beginning to feel comfortable enough with Misao that it started feeling weird to hear her say it. "Um... you can just call me Satania... that's what my friends call me," I responded looking down, with a small blush painting my face.

"Satania it is! And you can call me Misa-chan!"

* * *

"Misa-chan, why are we in the music room?"

"Because at Ryōō High, the band room was totally soundproofed. With this school's layout being so similar, I'm positive that this place is soundproofed too. Now we're in a place that Raphiel can't hear our plans!" A relieved smile crept across my face as Misao locked the door behind her, keeping us completely secure from that sadist.

We both sat down next to each other on the piano bench as Misao pulled a notebook and mechanical pencil out of her backpack.

"Now tell me, Satania, do you know of anything that Raphiel dislikes? Maybe something that she's afraid of?"

Maybe I wasn't going to be much help in setting up whatever Misao had planned, but I couldn't stop the smug grin from forming on my face as I remembered Raphiel's greatest fear. There was only one time so far that I was actually able to torment Raphiel, and I've held that memory dearly for many months since then.

"Frogs! She can't stand being anywhere near them! Her face went _purple_ when I picked one up!"

"This is too perfect! It's raining and everything! Come with me Satania, we're going frog hunting!"

Normally I would never go out in the rain by my own free will. I hate the way that the school uniform clings to my skin when it's wet, I hate getting my hair messed up, and I just hate being cold. I live in Hell for crying out loud, I'm not even supposed to _get _cold. But there it was again: that smile. I feel like Misao could ask me to jump off of Tokyo Tower and I would do it if she flashed me that adorable toothy grin. Without a second thought, I grabbed my backpack and followed her out of the music room.

* * *

It's funny how the second thoughts pop up at the worst times. I had followed Misao all the way from the music room to the front door, but once I was looking out at the rain I just froze up. My mind was screaming at me to take those last few steps, I had already made it so far!

"Don't worry, Satania! I brought an umbrella just in case, and it's big enough to share!"

Like clockwork, the wonderful Misao saved my day once again. Of course I was nervous being shoulder-to-shoulder with this amazing girl just a few hours after I had met her, but I didn't hesitate to protect myself from the drizzle outside.

Within seconds, however, I completely forgot about the rain because of the comforting warmth I felt when I instinctively grabbed the handle of the umbrella. It wasn't until I turned my head and saw Misao's blush and widened eyes that I realized I had taken a hold of her hand. My blush quickly matched her own as I reluctantly released my grip.

"S-Sorry, Misa-chan! I didn't mean to -"

"It's o-okay, Satania-san! Haha, no big deal, y'know? What's a hand-hold between friends?" Looking back on it, it's obvious how disappointed she was that I had let go. "Welp, those frogs aren't gonna catch themselves! Let's go!"

The two of us hurriedly walked out the door, bumping into each other rather frequently, as we set out to find the weapons for my ultimate revenge. Even if we had all to check every flower bed in Japan, I could have done it as long as she was right next to me.

* * *

**A/N: God, I'm glad I planned everything out in advance for this one. I'm fairly confident that the events are going to progress a lot more naturally than in my last story, where I certainly made a few errors in judgement.**

**Labeling this one as a drama may seem unnecessary and stupid for now with the prank war premise being the extent of the drama so far, but I promise this story will earn its genre in the coming chapters. Please stay tuned!**

**I feel like this is going to be a typical format for me to write in from here on out. Even back in my first story, _You're Not a Leftover_, I found myself breaking everything up into chapters that are about 2K words apiece. It's not as though I planned that as an exact amount, it's just usually where I feel it's natural to put a break in the story. I wouldn't be surprised if most of my future stories go exactly like this.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and you can look forward to another installment in the next few days! GlassCannon out!**


	3. Disciplinary (Attr)action

**Current POV: Misao**

Even after the rain had finally let up, I still had a mild blush painted across my face. I knew that Satania didn't mean to grab my hand, mostly because she was just as embarrassed as I was, but it felt amazing. I had spent the entire past week wondering if I was capable of making friends at this new school, and in less than a day I had already met someone who felt like something more than a friend.

As I lowered the umbrella, Satania held the glass jar containing our new collection of frogs up to her face, trying her best to count them as they frantically hopped around inside. I wanted to help her out, but the puzzled look on her face as her eyes darted around was too adorable for me not to watch her keep trying. After about two minutes or so, I finally gave in as the sweat began to form on her forehead.

"There should be fifteen in that jar," I informed her as I folded the umbrella, unable to hide the amused grin on my face. "I counted as we put 'em in."

She was visibly startled once I turned my attention to her, but her demeanor quickly shifted to the cocky Satania I had seen that morning. "Excellent work, my minion! Truly a menagerie worthy of the great archdemon Satanichia!"

If the chibi had ever talked to me like that, I would have put her in a headlock right then and there. But there was something different about Satania. All of her mannerisms just captivated me in a way I couldn't explain, especially her sinister laughter. I couldn't help but giggle in response once more, and instead of her becoming irritated like earlier, she averted her eyes as the blush crept across her face again.

"So do you wanna take these guys to your place for tonight? My grandparents would _flip _if I tried to bring frogs into the house," I admitted as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"S-Sure... Um, Misa-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Th-Thank you."

"No problem, Satania! What are friends for?" I felt both of us flinch at the mention of the word 'friend'. "Well, I gotta run home, we're having meatball bentos for dinner and I can't miss it! Keep those frogs happy for tomorrow morning!" I waved goodbye and began my mad dash back home, secretly wishing that I had more time on my hands.

* * *

A half hour passed since I had gotten to Satania's locker that morning, and yet I still hadn't seen her arrive. I was beginning to get impatient, but also worried. She definitely seemed like the kind of person who would never pass up the chance to play a prank like this one. I glanced to my left once again and finally saw her making her way towards me... but very slowly, looking down at her feet the entire way.

"Hey, Satania!" At first, I couldn't contain my excitement, but the realization that she wasn't in the best of spirits hit me like a truck. "Something wrong?"

She looked up at me and it was only then that I noticed she must have been crying the whole way to school. Her eyes were reddened and the tears were cascading down her face.

"M-Misao! We forgot the air holes!" She shoved the jar into my hands, and upon closer inspection the frogs certainly weren't as lively as they were yesterday. In fact, there was no movement inside the jar whatsoever. "What are we going to do now?! Another brilliant evil deed, foiled before I even had the chance to strike!"

I couldn't even begin to feel irritated as Satania clutched her face in her hands, crouching into a ball on the floor. The display was equal parts adorable and pathetic, and it took all of my strength not to snap her up into a hug right there.

"It's okay, Satania, we can do this again the next time it rains. In the meantime, wanna help me bury these little guys? We can find some nice spots in the flowerbed for them."

As she solemnly nodded, I helped her back to her feet before unscrewing the lid. We began to make our way out the front door before we heard something that caught us both completely off guard.

Two ribbits.

Satania looked closer into the jar and gasped after making her discovery.

"Two of them! Two of them are still alive!" Without hesitation, she located the frogs that were still breathing and scooped them out of the jar, letting them catch their breath.

"Guess we don't have to give up just yet, huh?"

* * *

After making it to the flowerbed and paying our respects to the thirteen most recent victims of death by suffocation, Satania and I ran back to the locker room in the hopes that Raphiel still hadn't shown up. To our surprise and excitement, there was still nobody at shoe locker #83.

"This is perfect! We still have one frog for each of her shoes! Misao, can you keep watch? It'll take me a few minutes to break this lock and if Raphiel sees us -"

"Don't worry about a thing, Satania! My brother taught me this after someone stole my lunchbox in middle school!" After a quick huff, I turned the lock to the number 0 and firmly slapped the door in a few choice areas. Within seconds, the locker popped open.

Satania's face quickly produced a look of admiration, and it was as if her eyes were shining stars. "Misa-chan! How wonderfully diabolical! You have certainly proven yourself capable of working with the future queen of Hell!"

"You can praise me all you want later, but we'd better hurry up and then hide before Raphiel catches us in the act."

With an eager nod, Satania quickly slipped the frogs into Raphiel's shoes and closed the door quietly. The two of us darted into the next section of lockers as we waited to hear a reaction from the sadist herself.

"Satania-san? Kusakabe-san? What are you doing?"

We took a break from our chuckling to look up and find that we were face to face with the class president Machiko. Satania immediately froze up, but I had plenty of experience getting out of situations like this, so I knew exactly what to say.

"Oh, hey Prez! We were just -"

I didn't even get time to come up with an excuse. The door to shoe locker #83 latched open and once Raphiel heard the croak, a frightened shriek filled the room.

* * *

Within minutes we had been dragged to classroom 2-B and gotten more than an earful from Machiko as she reported our behavior to their teacher, who she only ever referred to as "Glasses-senpai."

"- making a model student like Raphi-san turn purple out of fear! They need to know that this kind of behavior is entirely unacceptable!"

I looked over to my right and could tell that Satania was greatly concerned with the judgement that would be coming from her intimidating teacher. She was shaking uncontrollably in her chair, never losing eye contact with him. As he stood up to deliver his verdict, a furrowed brow the only indicator of his anger, Satania practically jumped from her seat with a horrified gasp.

"Wait! Glasses-senpai, sir, Satania didn't have anything to do with this! It was all my idea! I saw Raphiel messing with her and I couldn't stand by and do nothing!"

Machiko and Glasses-senpai glared at me, but I didn't pay it any mind. I was a lot more worried about calming down my new friend. It was easy to tell that Satania was a repeat offender because he sat down soon after my declaration, able to maintain his deceptively calm demeanor. Folding his hands together, he continued.

"Kusakabe-san, I don't know what sort of behavior was deemed acceptable at your previous school, but this is a renowned institution with a very strict system of rules and discipline. This practical joke of yours has just earned you cleaning duty for no less than three weeks."

"Very well," I nodded. "Just let her go. She's innocent."

With a nod in return, Glasses-senpai gestured for Satania to leave the classroom. Of course she seized the opportunity, mouthing "Thank you" to me before walking out the door, her knees still buckling in anxiety. I flashed a toothed grin her way before directing my attention back to the teacher for the rest of his spiel.

* * *

After falling asleep and forgetting to do my homework constantly at Ryōō High, cleaning duty was something that I was used to. It was easy to get a rhythm going and make the floors spotless after going through so much practice. Once I was done with classroom 2-B, I looked over to the door to find Satania's head poking out through the frame.

"Hey hey, Satania! What are you still doing here? It's pretty late!"

"I... I couldn't leave without seeing you, Misa-chan."

As Satania shuffled her way closer to me, I cocked my head to the side wondering what she had in mind. "Did you need something? I've still gotta get the other two classrooms in the junior hallway but I can get back to you after I -"

Warmth. Shock. Tremors. Happiness. Relief. Love.

These were the things I felt as soon as Satania planted her lips onto my own, as my eyes went from being opened widely to closed tight out of sheer passion. I dropped the broom to the floor as I allowed my arms to wrap around Satania's back and pull her deeper into the kiss. My _first _kiss. After a minute that felt like decades, we pulled apart and gazed into each other's souls through our eyes.

"S-Satania..."

"I just... couldn't help myself," she continued as she looked off to the side. "Nobody's ever stood up for me like that before, and I just feel happy and safe around you. I know we just met yesterday, but a true demon cares not for the passage of time. I want you by my side one day as I finally take the throne of Hell. Misa-chan... will you be my girlfriend?"

I seriously felt like I was in one of the chibi's weird dating sims. Not only was I already making out with the love interest at the end of the second day, but she still wasn't letting up on the roleplay even at a time like this. In all of my wildest dreams, I never imagined something this bizarre happening in my time as a high school student. Still, there was no way in hell I _wasn't_ going to say yes.

* * *

**A/N: What a wonderful happy couple! Thank you guys so much for reading this short fic and SIKE, you seriously think this relationship is going to go off without a hitch? We're not even _close _to being done here, there's plenty of romance and drama on the way so stay tuned!**

**Yes, I know there's plenty of OoC-ness going on. Honestly I didn't realize just how unnatural writing romance for Satania was going to be. I'm not really disappointed in what I've done so far though, especially since I can imagine Satania being the type to get flustered easily. Still, I can't wait to open things up and get these characters back to normal with future chapters and the events that are coming with them.**

**I've really begun to notice something about my writing style. I'm really beginning to feel like my stories are lacking in description, but at the same time I think that's something I need to stick to if I want to keep writing. I could easily sit down and spend 40 minutes describing each of the frogs in Misao's jar, but I would just get bored really quickly. One thing I never want to do is inject my stories with fluff. As much as I don't have a problem _reading _fluff, it's just not something I can bring myself to write. I try to be as descriptive as I can while still getting to the point.**

**I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'd like to ask some of you for help. Please shoot me a message if there's any advice you would want to give me based on my writing, and for maintaining the perfect balance between important details and fluff. I don't put too much stock into word count but I don't think it'd hurt for me to have a chapter longer than 2,000 words once in a while.**

**Please let me know if you enjoy this fic, or if you have any tips that you'd be willing to give! GlassCannon, out!**


	4. I Won't Take This Lying Down

**_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you didn't think this story was totally dead!_**

**_For once, my problem wasn't writer's block. It's been a while since I've gotten time to work on any writing whatsoever. With my senior thesis, regular college work, and now this whole COVID-19 mess, a lot of my plans have been thrown out of whack. Sure I'm getting more time to myself but I definitely haven't been in the right headspace to do anything creative. Things have gotten a bit better since I got home from college though, I've found more things to look forward to and more motivation to get back into my work. With that said, hope you enjoy this next chapter!_**

* * *

**Current POV: Raphiel**

I awoke with a start, in a bed that wasn't my own. The last thing I remembered was screaming my lungs out, then hitting my head on the tile floor below. As my vision became clearer, I looked around to find that I was in the school's infirmary. The clock at the table across from me read 11:30.

So I had been unconscious for three hours.

As I began to pull myself up, I could see the nurse walking towards me with a bag of ice in her hand. "Ah good, you're finally awake," she said as she greeted me with a warm smile.

"What... happened?", I asked as I began rubbing the back of my head. The sharp aching made me want to immediately lie back down, but I resisted the urge.

"You hit your head pretty hard, and one of the class presidents helped me bring you here. She said something about there being frogs in your locker."

Frogs. That's what I had forgotten: the reason I had shrieked and fallen backwards in the first place. And there was only one person in the entire school that would know my greatest fear.

"That damn demon...", I muttered under my breath. "Well, I really should be heading back to class."

I had no intention of actually going back to class. Instead, I was planning to figure out ways to make the rest of Satania's week a living hell. However, as I began to stand up, my knees began to buckle out from under me, so I quickly sat back down on the bed.

"Careful now, Shiraha-san! You just woke up with a possible concussion. I want to keep you here and monitor your condition for the rest of the day. I'm sure Machiko-san has already informed your teacher of this by now, so you need to take it easy."

With great reluctance, I laid back down and prayed that my head would fully recover by the end of the day.

"There you go," she responded in a calm tone. "If you want, I can call the janitor and have them frog-proof your shoe locker."

"That won't be necessary... I'm going to make sure this _never_ happens again."

* * *

I guess God heard my prayers, because the nurse determined I didn't have a concussion and let me go as soon as classes were dismissed. I can only hope Tanaka and Ueno didn't have too much trouble taking all of my notes for the day. At that point I was just ready to go home and call it a night until I noticed a certain red-headed little shit pacing back and forth right outside of Class 2-B.

I wanted to scare the daylights out of her like she had to me that morning, but I could tell something was off with her. She seemed nervous, as though she were about to confront something frightening inside of the classroom, very similar to how Tap-chan acted when she was going to meet Satania for the first time. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spy on her. Hopefully I could obtain some information to use to my advantage.

After a few more minutes of watching her pace around, she finally turned towards the door and poked her head in through the frame. This certainly wasn't the brash, confident Satania I was used to being around. Clearly, something was getting to her. As she shuffled into Class 2-B, I crept up and planted my back onto the wall directly next to the door, hoping to hear what had Satania so riled up. To my surprise, I heard a voice that didn't belong to her, or anyone else that I knew.

_"Hey hey, Satania! What are you still doing here? It's pretty late!"_

I couldn't believe my ears! Satania came here to meet someone, and it _wasn't _Gabriel or Tsukinose-san?! I always paid pretty close attention to Satania to plan out my next practical joke, so this had to have happened recently while I was getting ready for the midterm exams. I couldn't help but wonder, however, what made Satania so nervous to meet with this person. If they had met within the past few days, surely there was no reason for her to become as flustered as she was, right?

That's when I heard it.

_"Misa-chan... will you be my girlfriend?"_

GIRLFRIEND?!

How did Satania become romantically interested someone in such a short window of time?! Was it even _possible _for Satania to become attached to someone like this?! Did I mishear their conversation?! Was this an attempt at a practical joke?! Suddenly, as quickly as the questions began filling my mind, they were thrown out the window when I heard an enthusiastic _"Yes!" _from this Misa-chan. I peered through the door frame to see the two locked into a tight embrace, both grinning from ear to ear.

This Misa-chan was suddenly right in front of me, and from one glance I could tell that she was a lot like Satania. They both had that mischievous aura to them, the short haircuts that scream "I live the way I want to," and the fanged grin was the icing on the cake. There was no mistaking the fact that the two were compatible, but the timing still seemed odd to me.

"Great," I thought, "now I have _another _person to keep tabs on. The life of a sadistic angel may be fun, but it's certainly exhausting. At least now I _knew _I had stumbled upon some useful information. _Very _useful information, indeed.

* * *

**Current POV: Satania**

At the time I confessed to Misao, I was completely unaware of standard human dating conventions. But as a demon who doesn't particularly concern myself with the passage of time, I wanted to get my feelings out in the open as soon as possible. Of course I was worried that she would say it was far too soon and dismiss me, so when I heard her accept my confession by shouting _"Yes!" _from the top of her lungs, it felt as though the weight of the entire world was lifted off of my chest.

Ever since that moment she defended me from possible expulsion and saved my stipends, I couldn't help myself from falling in love. I was already a bit flustered around her because she was so easy-going and helpful, but hearing her become so vocal in defending me put me over the edge. Not even my parents would argue for me like that.

My parents... I always have to report to them at the end of the week so they can figure out how much money to send me, and they can tell when I'm lying pretty easily. There was no way I'd be able to hide this from them. I don't think anyone in my family has ever been a lesbian, so what am I supposed to tell them? Were they going to hate me? Disown me? Get Lucifer to take away my entire allowance?

"Everything okay, Satania? You look like something's on your mind."

There was that reassuring voice again. I turned to my left only to find that Misao and I were walking hand-in-hand to the shoe lockers. "Also your palms are getting really sweaty," she continued with a chuckle.

I quickly panicked and released my grip to wipe the palms of my hands off on my uniform. I guess it was easy for Misao to tell that I was nervous about something because she didn't stop giggling until I spoke up.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry..." I knew that there was no hiding anything from her. "I'm just worried about what my parents are going to think about all of this."

"You too, huh?", she replied as she began rubbing the back of her neck. "I know my parents won't care, but my grandparents have always been super traditional. I don't think there's any way they'll accept it. But I don't let it control me, y'know? I've known I liked girls since I was in middle school, it's just who I am. You can't let anyone make you afraid to be who you are."

Even today, I constantly finding myself wishing I had Misao's self-confidence. It's definitely one of the things that had initially drawn me to her. But it was a relief to know she had the same concern that I did, and I knew she was right: the best chance of me staying happy was telling my family the truth, and as soon as possible. The worst that could happen was they take away my money. At least now I had someone who would support me even if that happened.

"Okay... I'll let them know tonight."

"You go, Satania!", she replied with a thumbs-up and that adorable toothed grin. "Hey, maybe I should drop by your place tonight and introduce myself. I'm sure you already knew this, but I'm great with first impressions."

I couldn't help but laugh as she said this with a wink, but I knew what she was asking for was impossible.

"Misao, the problem with that is... my parents live far away. _Very _far away. Even if they were okay with everything between us, it'd probably be a while before you'd be able to meet them."

"No worries! I'll be ready when the time comes."

By this point in the conversation we had already stopped by the shoe lockers and were ready to go our separate ways after one last embrace, until I remembered something important.

"Oh! Misao, I just remembered. I need to get your hell phone number."

The raucous laughter from Misao that immediately followed confused me.

"_HELL _phone?! Satania, you're hilarious!" She wiped a tear from her eye as she continued, "You're really committed to this demon bit, aren't you?"

"Bit?"

I held out my hand and a flame appeared from my palm, quickly fading to reveal my crimson hell phone, complete with tiny horns at the top.

"WHAT?! So wait, you're like, actually a demon from hell?!"

She was staring at me with a shocked, unblinking expression. The surprise in her voice cut through like a knife, and I immediately braced myself for the worst.

"Yeah... you didn't know?" I looked down at my feet, prepared for rejection.

"That is... THE COOLEST THING EVER!"

Just as soon as I had looked down, I was immediately looking up again as Misao pulled me into another fierce kiss. I could feel the breath being pulled out of my lungs as she wrapped her arms around me with intense passion.

"This is awesome! My girlfriend is a demon! So wait, is your dad Satan, or does he at least know him? How often do you visit hell? Is it a good place to go on vacation since it's always hot?"

"I-I'm sure a simple human such as yourself has a lot of questions. But I, the great Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa, am exhausted from a long day of _devilish actions_!" I figured the best thing I could do was exaggerate my demonic personality for a laugh before we turned in opposite directions. "I will answer all of your inquiries on the morrow! For now, I bid you good night!"

Fortunately my plan worked because Misao didn't stop giggling into her palm the whole way down the street. I was glad that _she _could leave with a smile on her face, but... I had another obstacle to face as soon as I walked into my apartment.

* * *

"Ah, my dear Satanichia!", my father's voice rang out from the other end of my hell phone. "To what do I owe this pleasure? You usually would not call for another three days."

"Father! I seek your authorization of a deed most demonic!"

"Fantastic! Is it finally time to begin our conquest of the human world?"

"Nay, father, but I wish to inform to you that I have conquered the heart of one human in particular."

"Satanichia! Do you mean to say you may have finally found an heir to my throne?!"

"Well..." The inevitable hard part of the conversation was looming over my head.

"Oh, this is wonderful! My daughter has found the future king of hell!"

"F-Father..."

"You must bring him to hell at once, Satanichia! Your family, and our constituents, need to see the man that they will be bowing to once I have relinquished the throne!"

"Father... I... I haven't found a heir for you yet because..."

"Oh? Because what, Satanichia?"

"BECAUSE A WOMAN CANNOT BE THE KING OF HELL, FATHER!"

I pressed my hand firmly against my mouth after my outburst, not only because I hadn't meant to raise my voice at my father, but because the secret was suddenly out in the open. As he started again, I felt him speaking with exasperation.

"Satanichia... my daughter... do you mean to say that you are a lesbian?"

"Yes... Yes, father... And I have found a woman who I wish to take the throne of Hell with some day."

The seconds of silence that followed felt like hours. The tension in the air was so strong that a knife wouldn't have done anything, you would have needed a chainsaw to cut it.

"How wonderful!"

To say that his response surprised me would be an understatement. It always took my father quite some time to process unexpected information, but I was fully expecting him to be disappointed or, much worse, angry with me. However, he sounded genuinely pleased, as though I had committed an act that would anger all of heaven. And apparently, I had.

"Satanichia, do you know how angry Jehovah would be if two women were to claim the throne of Hell? That old hag has never been willing to accept new ideas! This is a fantastic development! The Kurumizawa bloodline will become the bane of angels everywhere!"

"Father please... you're saying you're _not _going to disown me?"

"Far from it, my daughter! I wish to make your significant other's acquaintance as soon as possible!"

A relieved smile made its way across my face, as I finally felt like I had nothing to worry about. "Bear in mind, Father, that she is still a human, therefore it is likely that we will have to wait until the end of the school year before we can welcome her to Hell."

"Of course, of course! I'll have your quarters remodeled to accommodate you _and _your lover, and I will ensure that these preparations are complete by the human calendar year of August! I must make haste! Good night, my daughter!"

As I heard the _click _on the line signaling that the call was over, I fell back onto my mattress with a thud, sighing heavily in relief. I wasn't lying to Misao when I said I was exhausted, as the entire day had been an emotional roller coaster. However, now that everything was resolved, I couldn't think of anyone or anything but my new girlfriend as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_[Four hours earlier]_

**Current POV: Raphiel**

I was determined not to let Satania or this Misa-chan out of my sight the whole way through the school. As they walked down the hallways hand-in-hand, I made sure to move as quietly as possible as to not draw their attention. I had to gather as much information as possible. Obviously I still had many questions, but those could wait for another time.

They made their way down to the shoe lockers, giving me many more places to hide than the vacant hallways. I was able to slide up to the segment of lockers that Misao and Satania were retrieving their shoes from and planted my back onto the other side, listening intently. As I looked across the room I found that my locker, #83, still had its door propped open from this morning. Fortunately the frogs were long gone, but I couldn't help but furrow my brow in increased frustration as I recalled the events of that morning. I shook off these thoughts of the past, remembering that I had future schemes to worry about, and began listening with greater determination.

It was then that I came across another _very _valuable piece of information.

_"... but my grandparents have always been super traditional. I don't think there's any way they'll accept it."_

I couldn't help a smug grin from making its way across my face as I began to plan my next steps. "Oh, poor, poor Misa-chan," I thought to myself, "perhaps I should have a little chat with your grandparents."

* * *

_**A/N: Phew! Once again I'm extremely happy that I planned out all the plot beats for this story because I don't think I'd be nearly as happy with this one if I didn't have a strong sense of direction.**_

_**I promise that the next chapter won't take me another month and a half to write! I'm feeling back in the groove and I'll be ready to start Chapter 5 in a matter of days, so if you like this story stay tuned!**_

_**Also, as always, feel free to provide any feedback/criticisms! Thank you to everyone who reads this, and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!**_


	5. Gateway to the Truth

**_A/N: God damn, I really haven't done anything on this since March. I'll tell you why this update took so long, for those of you that care. Obviously the COVID-19 situation kept my spirits down for a while, but eventually I got into a good enough headspace to where I felt like writing again. And then my laptop died. It took 2 months to actually be able to get to a Best Buy and get it replaced. There was that, and the fact that I had to finish an online class before graduating. Now that those issues are all resolved, however, I can finally write again! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it's long overdue!_  
**

* * *

**Current POV: Misao**

"Wait, WHAT?! You have a girlfriend now?!"

With my best friend, Ayano Minegishi, having to prepare for college entrance exams, this is one of the first chances I've had to call her since I left Saitama. And believe me, she and I had a LOT to catch up on.

"Yep! We're coming up on our three-month anniversary too!"

"But you've only been there for three months and five days... then again, you've always been a 'go-with-the-flow' type person, haven't you?", she chuckled as I could almost hear the sweat drop make its way onto her comically large forehead.

"Well, you know me, I've always had energy to spare," I replied as I flopped backwards onto my bed.

"Then again, I suppose that means you've adjusted to your new environment fairly well. Also, you must finally be over your crush on Kagami!"

"Hey, don't push it," I muttered as my expression became more stern. "How are her and the chibi doing, by the way?"

"They still argue all the time but their relationship must be fantastic in private, they did just celebrate six months together after all. Although, they always talk about how quiet it is here without you around, and I share their sentiments."

"Really now?", I smirked. "Satania and I might have to drop by sometime then, she's about as lively as I am."

"Wait, her name is 'Satania'? That's quite a strange name, isn't it?"

"Oh, right! I haven't even told you the best part! My girlfriend is the princess of Hell and eternal darkness!"

"I... I'm sorry, what?"

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but you gotta hear me out! We've been together for a while so I've seen plenty of demonic stuff at her apartment! She has a 'hell phone' and a -"

"Misao, I _know_ that angels and demons exist. That's why Iwasaki-san is here, she was heaven-sent to watch after Kobayakawa-san."

"Oh... right. So what's the problem?"

"I'm saying, why would the princess of Hell itself have a need to attend high school in Japan?"

"Well, I... I... I never thought of that..."

"I think a demon is a good fit for you, Misao, but you need to make sure she's being honest with you. Even if she's an emissary of hell, you deserve a truthful, happy relationship. Don't forget that."

"Ayano... Thank you."

"Of course, I've always had to look out for you, y'know?"

"Well... I'd better get ready to go."

"Oh right, you're going to meet her parents! Have fun in Hell, Misao!"

I never thought I'd hear those words from anyone but the chibi.

I hung up and got to work packing up the last of my things, but Ayano's words weighed heavily on my mind. Was Satania actually lying to me this entire time? Did she just want to seem cool and impressive despite being socially awkward? Did she fool me into starting a relationship that I shouldn't have gotten into?

As these questions began flooding my brain, I heard the doorbell ring.

"*sigh* I guess Satania's here." I grabbed the handle of my wheeled luggage and began to make my way downstairs, wondering what the best way to get the truth out of my girlfriend would be.

* * *

**Current POV: Satania**

The fear truly began to set in the second I rang her doorbell. I figured this would happen at some point, knowing that I was about to introduce Misao to... my parents.

Ever since I discovered that I was lesbian, I've feared introducing any partner to my family. As supportive as my father seemed to be of our relationship, I know he's always wanted a male heir to take his throne after his Final Descent. My mother came from a more traditional family, and I'm not entirely sure how she reacted when my father told her about Misao. And then there's my younger brother Alastor, who... well, I'll get to that later.

As I became lost in thought and felt my anxiety beginning to bubble up, I heard the door unlock. It was soon opened to reveal my girlfriend, who looked as beautiful as ever in her simple-yet-revealing summer wear. Granted, she definitely needs clothing suited for warm weather to enter Hell, but I just love how she looks in that baby blue tank top.

"H-Hey, Misao? Ready to go?"

"Of course! Lead the way."

I was certainly hesitant to leave, but I almost felt like I could hear a similar hesitation in Misao's voice.

"Okay, um... You're gonna have to close your eyes for this. No human can look at Satanic magic and, well... live."

"O-Okay."

She closed her eyes tightly, and I quickly conjured my pitchfork so I could look into those incredible golden eyes again as soon as possible. They were truly the perfect calming agent. After drawing a pentagram in the soil, I gripped Misao's hand and led her into the circle with me, before we were swiftly teleported to Otherworldly Customs.

"M-Misao? We're here, you can open your eyes."

"Wow... there's a lot less fire and brimstone than my grandparents seem to think there is."

"Oh, don't worry, there's plenty of that. We just have to pass an inspection first. Follow me!"

Holding Misao's hand always did a lot for my confidence. Even if I was worried about how my parents would act around her, I could make it through the gates of Hell easily.

"Welcome back to Hell, Ms. Kurumizawa! And welcome back to you too, Ms. ... er, it doesn't appear that there is anyone like you in our registry."

"Oh, this is the guest I called ahead about. She's a visitor from Earth!"

"Ah, a human I suppose. Appears to be class F-16. It shouldn't be a problem to check her in, but we need you to perform the Kiss of Death first."

* * *

**Current POV: Misao**

"K-Kiss of Death?! Satania, you wouldn't -"

"Misao, don't worry," she interrupted with a smile as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "We just call it that so it sounds demonic and awesome." She leaned forward and planted a light kiss onto my forehead, then whispered something unintelligible immediately afterward. Immediately, I began to feel a tingling throughout my entire body, but nothing even close to death.

"Wh-what is this?"

"The Kiss of Death is a precautionary measure that must be conducted on human visitors," the customs agent replied. "Go ahead, reach your hand through this doorway and see what happens." The agent stepped aside and allowed me to stretch my arm over the turnstile. Instantly, my arm began to glow a faint orange, but nothing felt different.

"That aura will provide you protection from any potential dangers of Hell. Romantic visitors get five days before the effects wear off, so be sure to be back before then!"

"That... shouldn't be a problem," Satania answered. _Suspicious._

"In any case, we should get your girlfriend here checked in and you'll be all set!"

After a tedious identification process that I'll spare you the details of, we were able to cross through the turnstile right into Hell. The orange aura re-appeared, this time around my entire body. As we entered the kingdom of darkness, and I bared witness to rivers of lava and unspeakable abominations, I felt... normal. I wasn't burning or in any excruciating pain. I guess the magic of Satania's love really is that strong.

* * *

**Current POV: Satania**

My family's castle is very close to the main entrance of hell, so Misao and I only had to walk for about twenty minutes before we appeared before the tall, obsidian double doors. I was happy to be holding her hand the entire way, but internally I was sweating bullets. And not the ones that make you laugh uncontrollably for ten minutes, either.

"Welp, here we are! The pinnacle of all things demonic!"

"Y-Yeah... it looks menacing," Misao replied with clear trepidation. Was she afraid, or was it something else?

"I'll let them know we're here," I said as I pulled out my hell phone. As I began to send my father a text to notify him of my arrival, Misao began to speak up again.

"S-Satania... I need to ask you a few questions once we get inside."

"Is it about the distinct lack of booby traps protecting our fortress? Don't worry, there is no entity in hell that would be foolish enough to -"

"Satania," she spoke harshly, "please. This is important."

In the three months I had known her, I had never heard my girlfriend speak so sternly. I obliged, deciding it would be best to stay quiet until Misao and I found a private place to talk things out. Mere moments later, I heard the large front doors begin to creak open.

"Onee-chan, welcome back."

"Alastor? I was expecting our parents to answer the door."

"They're busy taking inventory at the moment."

"Ah, inventory of the sinners who have come to hell in the past year to receive their eternity of torment! Very well, I will -"

"No. Inventory of the bakery. Just like they do at the end of every month."

"A-Alastor, please! I'm sure what mother and father are doing is much more important than that!"

"I didn't say it wasn't important, it is our family business after all. And for the last time, please just call me Alex."

As my brother walked back inside, I glanced in Misao's direction. Obviously she had seen through everything. She was glaring towards me in a huff with her arms crossed over her chest.

My cover was blown. To finish my thought from earlier, I was nervous about having Misao meet my little brother because he's the only one in our family who doesn't lie to themselves.

* * *

**Current POV: Misao**

"Satania. You. Me. Talk. Now. Which way is your room?"

"*sigh* Follow me..." With an ashamed expression, Satania made her way into the castle, which actually _was _an impressive piece of architecture, as I tailed right behind her. After five minutes of navigating our way through the dark, torch-lit hallways, we had found Satania's room. I wasted no time in entering and closing the door behind me so my girlfriend and I would not be interrupted.

"Satania, you're not the princess of Hell, are you?"

"*sigh* No, I'm not. But Misao, I can explain why I -"

"You've been lying to me for three months, acting like _royalty _just to make yourself look interesting! What else could you possibly have to explain?!"

"W-Wait Misao, that's not true, I -"

"How am I supposed to know if _anything _you've told me is true?! I've been dating a _fraud_!"

"Misao, please! I've shown you the real me! Everything we've done in private, when I opened up to you emotionally, when I said just how much I love you, that was always me!"

"Then _why_ did you feel the need to lie about your status?! Do you do it for friends? Love? Fame? Which is it, Satania?!"

"IT'S FOR THE APPROVAL OF MY PARENTS, MISAO!"

Needless to say, I wasn't expecting a definitive answer. I quickly dropped my guard in response to this revelation.

"Y-Your parents?"

"Misao, please... listen to me. I've been wanting to tell you this for so long, but they monitor everything I say and do on Earth."

I could hear my girlfriend's faint snivels as she began to tear up with her head bowed. I couldn't bring myself to say _anything;_ I just wanted to listen.

"F-For as long as I can remember, my parents have had these insane delusions of grandeur. They act like the king and queen of Hell and even tried raising me to be the princess they always wanted. I was dumb enough to believe them for a long time, but things eventually stopped making sense. My brother was able to see the truth a lot faster.

The truth is that my parents are bakery owners. Not just any bakery, they own the most famous bakery chain in all of Hell. So their wealth and influence is no joke. That's how we were able to afford this castle. I don't know if the success went to their heads, or if they always wanted more out of life than owning a bakery, but they've made themselves out to be royalty since before I was born.

But when I finally put two and two together and tried to ask them why they were acting this way, they... they threatened to..."

Satania clutched her face into the palms of her hands, clearly unable to finish her sentence. I took a deep breath, obviously having internally forgiven Satania already, and sat on the bed next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She jolted at the sudden contact, but I could feel her relax soon afterward.

"Satania... I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. My head was just full of awful thoughts. I should have known that I can trust you."

"No, Misao, you were right. I've been living a lie this entire time, because if I don't act like the harbinger of the apocalypse, they'll completely cut off my stipends, or... maybe even make good on those threats."

I felt like I truly understood Satania for the first time. In a strange sort of way, her relationship with her parents was similar to my relationship with my grandparents. Each situation has two sets of people with completely conflicting ideals, but Satania and I just have to grin and bear it because they're our elders. It pained me to see Satania so distraught, but at the same time there was always one thing that helped me relax from the stress of dealing with my traditional grandparents.

"Satania...", I whispered into her ear. "Do you want me to help you feel better?"

"M-Misao? What are you..." Her speech was quickly replaced by a stifled moan as I suddenly kissed her neck.

"Just lay back, Satania. You may be a demon, but I'm about to send you to heaven." I smirked as my hands found their grip on Satania's skirt. To keep this story at a T rating, let your imagination finish this section.

* * *

**Current POV: Satania**

What. *huff* Just. *puff* Happened?

It's not like I've never done anything like that before, but I've only ever done it to myself. There was something incredibly different about doing it with Misao, and somehow I almost instantly felt at ease again.

"How was _that_, my little succubus?", the girl in question asked as she ran her finger along my exposed midriff. "That," of course, referring to the mind-melting orgasm I had just experienced at my girlfriend's hands.

"B-Beyond words..." I could hardly catch my breath as I was still momentarily locked into a state of nirvana.

"Satania, I really am sorry for acting short with you. I just really wanted to make sure I had your trust."

"Well... you've always had my trust... and now, you have my virginity."

With a giggle, Misao began to stir and rise from the bed. As she stood up to change back into her clothes, I heard a small thud, followed by an "ouch" from Misao.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just hit my knee against your dresser. Something fell down, is this a checkbook?"

"Kind of, it shows any increases and decreases in my monthly stipends."

"Well, you'd better check this out, cause you just got a _huge _bonus two minutes ago."

"Wait, really?!" Sure enough, there was a 10% increase in my stipend right in the checkbook. "Is this a mistake?! How did this happen?"

"I guess the sex must have been _devilishly _good," she replied with a wink. It was only a few seconds later that neither Misao or I could stifle our laughter, and we both collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles. As our laughter finally subsided, we turned to each other.

"I love you, Satania."

"I love you too, Misao. Thank you for everything you've done for me." It had gotten quite late, so after Misao and I shared another kiss, I turned the lamp next to my bed off and we prepared to fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Hey, Satania?"

"Y-Yes, Misao?"

"I know I blew up at you earlier, but... your 'princess of Hell' act never annoyed me. In fact, I always found it charming"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. And if you need to keep it up to get the approval of your parents and your monthly stipends, then I won't complain, okay?"

I could feel my eyes light up in the darkness of my room as I smiled, and wrapped Misao up into an even tighter hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you _thank you_!"

"It's no problem. We have dinner with your parents tomorrow, right? Show them how a future queen of Hell enjoys a meal."

"R-Right! Good night, Misao."

"Good night, Satania."

* * *

**Current POV: Raphiel**

_"But my grandparents have always been super traditional..."_

They left.

_"... I don't think there's any way they'll accept it."_

They finally, finally left.

I had been waiting three months for Satania and Misao to leave the natural world, and I could finally, _finally _exact my revenge on them. The two were far too happy with each other after subjecting me to my own personal hell, and I was going to make sure neither of them were allowed to see each other again.

After confirming that Satania's gateway to the Otherworldly Commons was successful and the couple was no longer on the planet, I approached the Kusakabe residence, planning my words _very _carefully. Much to my delight, an elderly man answered the door with the same golden pupils as Satania's girlfriend. He was unmistakably Misao's grandfather.

_Perfect. Let's cut right to the chase._

"Can I help you?"

"Hello! My name is Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha, a classmate of Kusakabe-san! She left this summer worksheet behind on the last day of class and I just wanted to drop it off."

"Well, how kind of you! Our granddaughter has always been a tad forgetful, I'm sure she'll appreciate it once she and her friend get back from their trip to Osaka."

_So that's what you told them, Kusakabe? You cheeky little gremlin..._

"Why don't you come on inside, Ms. Shiraha? Misao hasn't really told us anything about her time at this new school, but I'm sure you know a few things about her. I'll make some cold tea, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, green tea if you have it, please." With that, Misao's grandfather allowed me to enter the Kusakabe home. _And I wasn't leaving until I knew Misao's life would soon be ruined._

* * *

**_A/N: The dialogue for the next section of this story is going to be incredibly important, so I do want to take my time on this next chapter. It won't be another three-month hiatus, but it probably won't be next week either. That said, thank you all so much for reading and hopefully not giving up on this story! Only two more chapters to do, and I hope you enjoy the finished product. GlassCannon, out._**


	6. The Anger I Needed

**_A/N: Well, I said it wouldn't be another three-month hiatus, and technically I didn't lie. I uploaded Chapter 5 just a few days after I officially graduated from college, and since then I've been busy searching for jobs. Finally got some time on my hands, so I'm happy to bring you the conclusion to this fanfic!_**

* * *

**Current POV: Raphiel**

After handing Misao's grandmother the photocopy of my own homework assignment, I was invited to sit down on a leather recliner, facing the couple as they sat on the couch across from me. I drank from my complimentary green tea as I attempted to hide my smirk before delivering the fatal blow to Satania's relationship. I couldn't just bring up that their granddaughter had a girlfriend immediately though; not because I was afraid of being outed as a stalker, but because I wanted to savor this.

"Thank you so much for helping out Misao," her grandfather began. "When we moved from Saitama, we were quite afraid that she wouldn't adjust well to the new environment, but it seems that she's fitting right in."

"Oh, yes! Misao has already become the pride of our school after breaking the prefecture's record for the 400-meter dash. Her laughter is also quite infectious, and it's been a joy to be in the same classroom as her," I lied through my smile. She may be an impressive athlete, but I felt nothing but contempt for the girl who put me in the infirmary.

"How wonderful! Our granddaughter's always had a bit of trouble making friends, so we're very happy to hear that."

"Of course, Maiten has always been full of reliable people," I couldn't help but grin wider as I dropped the bombshell, "and her girlfriend especially cherishes her."

Silence instantly fell over the Kusakabe living room, and it was music to my ears. I could just barely make out the ruffling of her grandfather's corduroy pants as he tightly gripped the fabric just above the knee.

"I'm sorry," he stated through gritted teeth, "could you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you right."

"Oh my, has Misao not mentioned her relationship to you yet? That's quite surprising, she and Satania have been so happy together."

"Dear lord, even her name is that of the Devil!", her grandmother interjected. "Have we taught her nothing?!"

"I... I apologize if I brought the mood down," I lied once more through a forced frown. "I suppose I should see myself out."

"Shiraha-san, this is not your fault," her grandfather continued, "but I suppose it would be best if we were left alone for a while. We need to get ready to have a nice long chat with our granddaughter. Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

"Understood. Please try to have a pleasant afternoon," I concluded with a bow before I turned the doorknob. I looked back before I left, with the Kusakabe grandmother clutching her face as her husband consoled her with a poorly-hidden scowl. As I closed the door behind me, I couldn't contain my mirth any longer and began chuckling into the palm of my hand. I quickly walked off the premises before allowing myself to laugh freely.

God, now I can't wait for those two to come back.

* * *

**Current POV: Satania**

"Ughhhh, thank God that's over," Misao moaned as she sprawled out onto my bed once again.

"Hey, remember that you're in Hell, don't use his name so freely around here," I reprimanded in response.

"Sorry, sorry, but you saw how much of a disaster that was, right?"

"Of course dinner was a disaster, my father was at the table," I chuckled. "He's never been the brightest demon in the darkness... or the funniest... or the most agreeable... or the -"

"Alright, I get it. Gotta say though, I've never met someone so quick to bad-mouth their immediate family. You and I really are a lot alike, Satania."

"Your family bugs you too, huh?"

"It's mostly my grandparents. Like I said, they're super traditional, so I can't even imagine what that first dinner with you there is going to be like. My parents and I think about the same but since they're our elders, whatever they say goes."

Misao hadn't talked about her grandparents in a while, and I certainly understood why. Every time she brings them up, I find myself becoming incredibly nervous about what the future could bring.

"Y-You don't think they'll make us break up, do you?"

Misao looked at me bug-eyed for a moment before letting out an exhale of amusement, then planted a quick kiss onto my lips. I looked up with a light blush painted across my face. There was that confidence again, one of the many traits I loved her for.

"I'm not gonna let that happen, Satania. I just gotta make sure I let my parents know before they find out, because they'll definitely have my back. Then when we tell those geezers, there won't be anything they can do about it, they'll be totally outnumbered right off the bat!"

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"It's been on the front of my mind since the day we met," she responded as she gripped my hand. "I knew that I'd have to tell them eventually, but I didn't think I'd be able to do it this soon... then you came into my life, and now I don't want to hide my happiness anymore."

* * *

**Current POV: Misao**

I had already been hiding my happiness for far too long, and as I discovered more things that I loved about Satania, it became harder and harder not to accidentally mention our relationship to my family. I had already had a few close calls at the dinner table, but luckily I've been good at diverting suspicion away from me since I was a kid. I was certain none of them suspected anything.

But in this particular situation, I had a lot more to worry about than just getting in trouble. If I let it slip before I got my parents' support, there was a very real chance that Satania's fears (and my fears) of being forced to break up would come true.

"I don't think your parents will give you any grief about it," Satania replied. "When I told my father the truth, I was really scared that he wouldn't understand. We have that painting of our family tree hanging right over his spot at the table, and it doesn't show any signs of a relationship like ours. Hell, when he started talking about wanting an heir to his throne and maintaining the McDowell bloodline, I got REALLY afraid. But he couldn't have been happier when I started talking about you. I think in the end he just wants me to be happy, and I'm sure your parents feel the same way about you."

Something about that reply from Satania really hit close to home. The entire time we'd been dating, I had the impression that Satania was really reserved behind her confident exterior and I was the one protecting her. But Satania's brave in her own way. She made the biggest confession of her life to her parents well before I had even considered telling my own family. I knew now that the time for stalling was over, and I had to do the same.

"Welp, are you ready to head back to Japan, Satania?", I asked as I stood up and stretched. "There's something I gotta take care of at home."

With the determined grin on my face, Satania knew exactly what I was referring to and embraced me in an instant. "I'm so proud of you, Misao. You'll be okay, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you," I replied as I wrapped my own arms around her. "So do we have to go through customs again? I don't want them to take that cool rock I found on the way here."

"They say we have to, but when I'm in Hell my magic is strong enough to instantly get us back home."

"Awesome! The rock is all mine! But how are you gonna get us back home?"

Satania didn't answer with words, but pulled me in tighter and passionately kissed me once again. She clamped her arms around my shoulders and introduced her tongue without warning. It was a bold move, but I certainly didn't want to stop her. Suddenly I felt the same tingling sensation as I did when we kissed in the customs station, but this time once we broke the kiss and I opened my eyes, we were right outside of Maiten High and that orange glow was finally gone.

"Wh... What was that?"

"That was the Kiss of Life, a kiss powerful enough to guide our souls back to the mortal plane."

"Woah... you've gotten really good at kissing, you know that?"

Satania blushed and looked away with an embarrassed smile, leaving me to giggle into my hand before finally getting my bearings. "Shall we?", I continued as I held out my hand to Satania, fully prepared to finally be honest with my family.

* * *

**Current POV: Satania**

I took Misao's hand with our last conversation still fresh in my mind. While I have had multiple issues with my parents in the past, I had to be grateful for their enthusiastic and supportive response to my relationship with Misao. I can't imagine not having the people closest to me backing me up, and that's something my girlfriend may very well have to go through if she doesn't play her cards right. The only thing I knew for sure was that I'd be there for her every step of the way, no matter how her parents reacted to the news.

When we left for hell, I had drawn the Pentagram of Interdimensional Travel in the dirt near Maiten High, knowing full well that the groundskeepers wouldn't actually do anything over the long break. Sure enough, the gateway was still intact and that's where Misao and I had ended up after our brief make-out session. We began walking away from campus, hand-in-hand, until Misao suddenly froze in her tracks. As I continued walking and felt the tug on my arm indicating that she was behind me, I knew something was wrong... especially when I saw the elderly couple exiting from the station wagon parked outside the front gates, making their way towards us with scowls adorning their faces... and screaming my girlfriend's name to get her attention.

"_I'd bet my entire stipend that these are her grandparents_," I thought to myself as I stepped back to stand at Misao's side, donning my best serious expression to mask the fear that was radiating from inside of me.

"Misao Kusakabe!", the old man continued, "what do you think you're DOING?! Sabotaging the integrity of this family for your own twisted pleasure! I won't have any of it!"

As he incessantly rambled on and his wife simply glared at her with a stern expression and crossed arms, Misao hadn't moved from her original spot, and I didn't blame her. Not only had she just been caught and realized her worst fear, her grandparents' berating was relentless. It reminded me a lot of when my parents would belittle me for not acting the way they wanted me to.

Then when her grandfather forced our hands apart... something within me snapped.

"Come to the car with us, Misao," her grandmother chimed in. "We'll have a LOT more to talk about when we get home."

I couldn't just stand by and watch my girlfriend get pulled away. I had channeled all my bravery into a single interaction a few months ago, and I knew I could do it again.

"You know...", I began with my head down and fists clenched at my sides. "Lately, the afterlife has slowly become more accepting of the people you see as 'different'."

"What?!", her grandfather shouted as he turned around, Misao's wrist still in his grasp. I shivered a bit, but I never let my fear show.

"Your notion of a perfect Christian is entirely archaic. Back in hell, we've seen a consistent decrease in our yearly average for new demons. But one kind of person we'll always have room for in hell...

**is shitheads like you."**

I had become an entirely different demon. This was the transformation magic that only activated when something REALLY set me off. Not even my inability to defeat Gabriel had angered me as much as the prospect of losing my girlfriend, and I wasn't going to back down without her at my side. Brandishing my pitchfork and speaking in a voice that would send chills up Lucifer's spine, I cast a ring of fire around the area to prevent their escape.

"Misao, what is going on here?! Help us!"

"I guess you're getting a taste of Satania's _fiery_ personality, Pops," Misao replied with a chuckle. Under ordinary circumstances I'm sure she'd be afraid too, but she knew full well that I didn't have the heart to actually hurt anybody. I was simply trying to send a message.

**"Now now, there's no reason to panic. We can resolve this peacefully if you simply promise that you won't interfere with my girlfriend's love life. If you can't promise that, I can always tell the big man downstairs all about you, and make the rest of your lives entirely pointless by giving you the knowledge that you'll be going STRAIGHT to hell when it's all said and done."**

The Kusakabe grandparents glanced at each other and quickly nodded in agreement, dropping to their knees in apology. "We're sorry! Please spare us, great archdemon!"

**"It is not I that you should be apologizing too,"** I replied with a grin.

Quickly turning their attention to Misao, they groveled to the person that they had wronged for years. While I was immensely satisfied, Misao had to be much more so. With a snap of my fingers, the ring of fire retracted into my palm without any traces on the grounds of Maiten High.

"Grandma, Grandpa, you're right," Misao began. "We _do_ have a lot to talk about when we get home. But I want you to listen to me. I've been this way for as long as I can remember, and Satania finally gave me the courage to be up front about who I am... at least she would have if you hadn't found out first. I want to live my life with no regrets, and I hope you can be happy for me while I'm doing just that."

"Well, it's not how we were raised, but I suppose we should keep an open mind," her grandmother responded. "At the end of the day, you _are_ our granddaughter and we've loved you dearly from the day you blessed the world with your presence. Although I must say, I am surprised that a demon of all beings actually showed us the error of our ways, that's definitely not something we were taught growing up."

"I know, right?", I continued. "My stipends will probably go down for this but I really don't care. Hell, my friend Vigne tell me that Raphiel acts more like a demon than I do sometimes."

"Wait, Raphiel? Wasn't that that Shiraha girl's first name?", the old man questioned.

"Shiraha? Wait, you've met Raphi before?"

"She stopped at our house to drop off your summer assignment, and she told us about your relationship."

"Wait," Misao interrupted. "My summer assignment is on my desk... I had finally finished the third question just before Satania and I went on our trip."

"So that means... that angelic BITCH!", I groaned as I put the pieces together.

"I tried so hard and got so far!"

"But in the end it didn't even matter!"

"Well, I suppose it didn't really hurt anything," Misao's grandfather continued. "I agree with your gram, Misao. We're immensely proud to have you as our granddaughter and we should do a better job striving for your happiness. We don't want to leave this Earth on bitter terms with you."

"Thank you, Pops. That means a lot."

"Alright, hop in the car, we'll take you both where you need to be."

We followed Misao's grandparents to their car, her and I buckling ourselves into the back seat and clasping each other's hands together once again. We couldn't hear any grumblings from the front seat as we did so, and we took that as a good sign. Maybe humans really _can_ change for the better.

"Hey Satania," Misao broke the silence and turned to me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe, should we say it at the same time?"

"Sure, let's see if you really do know me as well as you claim. 3, 2, 1..."

"We need to play more pranks on Raphi once we get back to school!", we said in unison, speaking more joyously as we realized we had read each other's minds. Embracing each other passionately, we enjoyed the ride from Maiten's campus, thinking about all of the fun times and romance that were to come.

_I came to this world thinking all humans were inferior beings... but in the end, there was one human that became everything I need._

* * *

**_A/N: DONE! Maybe a bit of a rushed conclusion but this was what I had in mind from the get-go. Hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
